Of Dirty Cops and Uke Schoolgirls
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op with bogey654: "Could you take me to work with you?" Sakura makes a little request after beating Chun-Li in a sparring match. What shenanigans can ensue with Sakura going to work with Chun-Li, I wonder! Funny, cute and smexy content ahead, people! Read'n Enjoy! SakuraxChun-Li.


**Of Dirty Cops and Uke Schoolgirls**

**By bogey654 & Major Mike Powell III**

Sakura was gasping. She was fighting the legendary Chun-Li 'Lightning Legs' Xiang. They were trading blows, and the Chinese fighter clearly had the upper hand. After both ended up in the losers' bracket and finding out they were staying in the same hotel, they met and agreed to a sparring match.

It was outside of a street market, and it was quite dusty. Chun-Li had repeatedly broken Sakura's guard with her legendary kicks, while Sakura had held her ground, catching her opponent with Hadoken's and various kicks and punches. However, strength and experience still shone through. Chun-Li was dominating.

Both Street Fighters stood apart, Chun-Li watching Sakura stagger, attempting to stand on her feet without falling. With one last desperate charge, Sakura ran straight at Chun-Li. The older woman prepared to counter the incoming attack. She knew exactly what was coming.

However, out of the corner of her eye, a man passed by on a bicycle, falling off. Just as Chun-Li registered that, Sakura was upon her.

A mad flurry of kicks, punches and flailing limbs in general completely trashed Chun-Li. The combo ended with a shout from Sakura.

"Shunpukyaku!" Sakura then landed on her bum. She watched as her opponent hit the floor and lay there. She slowly walked over to her. "Hey! Are you ok?" Sakura nudged Chun-Li.

The Chinese beauty groaned. Her eyes fluttered open, soon focusing on the smiling schoolgirl.

"Yeah...I guess." Chun-Li sat up. She grinned back at Sakura. "That was fun!"

"Mhm! Sure was!" Sakura plonked herself down next to Chun-Li. They both laughed off their fans, whom were gathered around, excitedly discussing the fight. After a few moments of silence, Sakura turned to face her companion.

"That's a cool outfit! Can we swap our outfits sometime? It would be fun!"

"Sure!" Chun-Li chuckled. "I guess so."

"Ooh, ooh! Can I come to work with you sometime? I wanna see what it's like to work as a cop!"

"Uhhhhh, Interpol agent, actually..." Chun-Li looked around, as if searching for a way out of the question. "Well..."

"Pleeeaaase?" Sakura clasped her hands together and moved right up into the older woman's flawless face. "I'll be good! My parents won't mind!" Chun-Li could feel Sakura's breath in her face. She was completely flustered by the cute schoolgirl in front of her, and so pressured, she couldn't say no.

"I...I guess so."

"Yaaaay!"

"But!" Chun-Li wagged a finger. "You must listen to me all the time! Also, it's nothing like being on T.V. There's a lot of deskwork. And you can't ride in an intercept vehicle! It's not allowed anymore. Not since that tank was hijacked..."

"Yes!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yes, miss and mister Kasugano, it's perfectly fine. It'll count as work experience, and Sakura's just going to be helping me around the office and stuff. It'll look good on her C.V." Chun-Li spoke into her cellphone after Sakura gave her parents' number. After they had agreed, Chun-Li handed the cellphone over to Sakura.

"Thanks! You guys are the best! Bye Mum! Bye Dad! I love you!" She said with energy and a beaming smile.

"Bye Sakura! Be good and stay out of trouble!" They replied. Sakura giggled and rubbed the back of her head, even if her parents couldn't see her.

"Yeah, yeah! I know I'm only supposed to fight in tournaments, I know! Ok, I'll be going now. I'll call you guys later. Ja ne!" Sakura hung up the phone and handed it back to Chun-Li with her usual grin.

"Well, so that's settled. Now, shall we go?" Chun-Li then took out a small remote control, pressed a button and an electronic noise sounded throughout the tournament venue's parking lot.

Sakura looked on at the sleek Lamborghini Aventador, with a metallic blue and gold trim paintjob.

"Wow! Your car is awesome!" Sakura looked around it in awe, before the doors slid open vertically.

"Thanks! One of the perks of being a Street Fighter: GOOD trophy money. Plus, my Interpol paycheck helps, too." Chun-Li smiled. "Let's go!" And they drove off.

The duo was driving down a side street, a bit of a back road really, and then something turned out to be amiss. Just as they passed an alleyway, Sakura noticed something.

"Chun-Li-san! Someone's getting mugged!" Sakura pointed. She was completely and utterly unprepared for the brakes that were slammed on. Chun-Li jumped out of the car, pistol drawn. She ran right to the alleyway.

"Freeze!" Chun-Li was out of sight. Sakura jumped out of the car and rushed towards the alleyway. The Interpol agent had a man held at gun-point. He had halted his mugging attempt on a helpless young man and was watching Chun-Li closely. "You are under arrest, for mugging!"

The criminal replied with a brash, gravelly laugh.

"Heh...I don't think so!" As he said this, another criminal, supposedly his friend, snuck up behind Chun-Li, holding a heavy pipe in his hand.

"Chun-Li-san! Duck!" Sakura pulled out the quickest Hadoken of her life.

Indeed, it could even rival Ryu's Hadoken, in terms of how quick it was. Both Chun-Li and the pipe-wielding criminal turned to face the shout. Now, Chun-Li had quick reflexes, due to her life as a fighter. The thug did not. Thus, he was hit square in the face while Chun-Li did as Sakura commanded.

The thug went flying over her head and head-butted the other one, promptly knocking both out. Chun-Li whipped out her handcuffs and cuffed the men.

"Chun-Li-san! Are you Ok?" Sakura looked concerned. Chun-Li waved her off.

"Yes, I'm fine." She glanced up at Sakura. "Thanks to you!"

"I know, right?! I was just like, HADOKEN!" Sakura fist-pumped the air.

"Ok, calm down," Chun-Li chuckled. "Let's call the local Police to get these guys behind bars."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Several hours later…

"Maaaan! I'm SO bored!" Sakura whined, stretching herself over the desk Chun-Li had set up for her. The Interpol agent simply gave Sakura a sideways glance, before turning her eyes back to the paperwork at hand.

"Being in Interpol doesn't mean being out on the streets, crime-fighting 24/7, Sakura. That mugging earlier was one thing, but there's paperwork to be done, too." She explained casually, ignoring the Japanese girl's puffed-out cheeks.

"Man! This is NOT what I signed up for! C'mon, where are thugs or gang members to beat up when you need them?! This sucks!" Sakura continued and Chun-Li was starting to get annoyed.

"Well, you wanted me to take you to work with me and I fulfilled your wish." Chun-Li droned.

"Oh come ON, Chun-Li-san! What can we do? What can we talk about to pass the time here? I'm bored and I didn't even bring my 3DS with me!" Sakura continued, this time holding her head in her hands for added dramatic effect.

Just as Chun-Li was about to reply, Sakura sat straight up in her office chair with a bright and somewhat coy smile on her lips, like she just had the best idea in the world.

"I know!" She shouted with glee. Chun-Li sat her ball point pen down on her desk and lifted a fine eyebrow at Sakura.

"Hm? What is it now?"

The younger girl turned to her companion with a suggestive look in her playful eyes.

"Let's talk about your love life~!" She beamed.

"…"

Chun-Li facepalmed.

"Count to ten…count to ten…count to ten…I did NOT sign up for this…"

Sakura giggled and rubbed her index finger under her nose, before moving from her desk and onto Chun-Li's, crossing her arms on the edge of the wooden frame and resting her chin on her crossed forearms, looking at Chun-Li with wiggling eyebrows and a toothy grin.

"Come on, Chun-Li-san~! It's just us girls here. I'm sure you have some feelings to get out of your chest, hm? A woman as beautiful as you can't not have any suitors waiting in line, I'm sure!" She went on and on.

Chun-Li was seriously at her wit's end.

"Sakura, no. I do NOT have any suitors, Ok? I have a very busy life, you know? Love is simply not in my schedule." She said in an even, calm voice. Sakura looked slightly downcast, but perked back up almost immediately.

"Oh…is it because of the rumors?"

Chun-Li raised both eyebrows.

"Rumors?"

"Yeah! The rumor has it that the last three occasions you were seen with a male companion that wasn't a Street Fighter ended in you beating the crap out of thugs in front of him and the poor guy ran off, screaming for his mom!"

Chun-Li's eyes then gained a bit of a haunted look to them. She was frozen.

"Ah~? What's wrong, Chun-Li-san?"

"Goddamn paparazzi!" Chun-Li then exploded, grabbing at her hair in frustration. "Those damn jerks! I'm NOT a celebrity! They have no right to mess with my personal life! Goddamn it!"

After the outburst, Sakura had pulled back and gave Chun-Li an incredulous look, never having seen the Chinese woman lose her cool like that.

Chun-Li was holding her head in her hands and had seemingly calmed down when Sakura addressed her again.

"Ah…um…Chun-Li-san? You know…it's Ok, really. It's alright if men are intimidated by you. You could say that…maybe…you're too much of a woman for them?" Sakura smiled gently at the older woman, softly taking her hands and pulling them away from her head, before tilting her head up by the chin, gently coaxing her to face her. The Interpol officer looked up from her desk and saw Sakura's honest smile.

"Who needs guys anyway? They are weak and icky. Y'know, cooties and all, heh!" The cute high school Street Fighter gave Chun-Li a toothy grin.

Suddenly, the defeated and haunted look in Chun-Li's eyes was replaced with a warm glow…plus a little bit of mischief. She gave Sakura a coy little smile of her own.

"Sakura…if I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a sort of confession." She said casually. Sakura blinked twice, sputtering an "E-Eh…?!". Chun-Li's smiled remained as she pulled back, interlacing her fingers in front of her face.

"Are you trying to turn me to the yuri side, young lady~? Why, do YOU fancy somebody? Somebody with curves, perhaps~? You ARE a really cute girl, Sakura. I'm sure that you have plenty of boys…AND girls…pining for you, hm?" She tilted her head to the side with an innocent-looking smile, her brown eyes gleaming with mischief.

Sakura was sweating as she looked at anywhere but Chun-Li, kicking her legs back and forth on her wheeled office chair, fiddling with her thumbs and a heavy blush on her lovely face.

"Err…ah…I-I don't know…I don't know what you're talking about, he-ehh, heh! You know me better than that, yeah! You know I'm focused on fighting! I have no time for a relationship…with a boy OR girl…thoughI'dpreferagirl…"

"Hm? What was that last bit, Sakura~?"

Busted. She should've said that more quietly…or not at all.

"E-Ehhh…ah…OH! How about I give you a little massage, Chun-Li-san?! Yes! A massage is just what you need! Y'know, to relieve the stress from that earlier outburst of yours, heh, yes, don't you think?!" Sakura sputtered, almost in hysterics, before she sat up from her chair so fast that it rolled backwards a few feet.

Without waiting for a response, Sakura quickly scurried behind Chun-Li's office chair, which wasn't really tall, leaving her shoulders fairly exposed. Chun-Li turned sideways to give Sakura a smile.

"My, how generous of you~ Sure, I could a good massage right about now. Just let me take this off…" Chun-Li then got to work on taking off her standard-issue blue jacket, leaving her torso clad in a regal, white dress shirt, gently draping the jacket over the arm of the chair. "Alright. Go ahead, Sakura~" She said.

Sakura then smiled and began to work out the knots in the beautiful Interpol agent's shoulders and neck with remarkable skill, and in just a few minutes, Sakura had Chun-Li sighing, nearly moaning in pleasure, cooing out her approval to a very flustered, giddy Sakura.

"Ooohhh…you're surprisingly good at this, Sakura! Where did you learn to massage like this~?" Chun-Li purred.

"Heh, well, it's mostly internet lessons that I practiced out on my best friend Kei-chan. Trust me, she had cramps and back pains for weeks before I finally mastered those lessons. Now, I give her massages in exchange of help with my school work!" Sakura gladly explained. Chun-Li chuckled.

"Heh, I see, I see. So, you just go around, giving your friends massages all the time, or are Kei and I special cases, hm~?" She wondered. Sakura giggled.

"Ah, well, you know my rival, Karin-chan? I also give her massages whenever we wager in our impromptu fights and I lose. But other than her, Kei-chan and you, I don't give massages to just about anybody, Chun-Li-san!"

"I see, I see. Very nice. Now…I DO believe you still owe me an answer~" Chun-Li looked at Sakura with that same mischievous smile she had on earlier. Sakura stopped her massage with wide eyes.

"E-Eh?!"

In a lightning-like move, Chun-Li seized Sakura's hands in a vice grip, before rotating her chair, trapping Sakura with her arms crossed over her chest, with Chun-Li holding her hands firmly yet gently. The Chinese woman then spread her legs slightly, allowing for more room in her lap. Next up, she pulled Sakura straight onto her lap, pressing her chest into Sakura's sailor fuku-covered back, her sizable chest mashing nicely to the contour of Sakura's back.

A panicked Sakura turned her head to the side to look at Chun-Li's mischievous, lustful eyes.

"C-Chun-Li-san?! What the Hell?!" She cried out. Chun-Li's smile turned predatory.

"Sakura, Sakura. Did you really think I'd forget about you questioning my non-existent love life, hm? You never answered my question: who do YOU fancy, Sakura-chan~?"

"A-Ah?! I…I don't…I mean, errr…gah…" Sakura sputtered. The woman under her let out a lyrical giggle.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to _screw it _out of you, honey~" And before Sakura could hope to protest, Chun-Li had released her hands, effortlessly picked her up and made the girl straddle her lap, mashing her chest against Sakura's own, surprisingly well-developed bust, wrapping her arms around the Japanese Street Fighter's tiny waist and kissing her full on the lips.

Sakura just sat there, frozen in the arms of the World's Strongest Woman, as said woman's luscious lips caressed her own, her eyes wide in shock and surprise.

However, it didn't take long before whatever resistance Sakura was trying to put up crumbled down completely, and soon, she had her eyes closed and was kissing Chun-Li just as hard, opening her mouth and letting the beautiful Chinese woman's tongue access to her mouth, where her own, shy tongue moved in to say hi. It didn't take long for the temperature in the room to rise as the kiss the two women shared became more heated.

Sakura moved her hands from Chun-Li's and moved one of them up to the Interpol agent's silky brown hair, gently undoing her ox horn hairdo, letting her long tresses spill down her shoulders. Sakura's other hand, meanwhile, was rubbing up and down along Chun-Li's side, staying just a tad bit away from one of her shirt-clad breasts.

The Chinese beauty, for her part, had moved one hand from Sakura's slender waist to her lovely, peach-shaped rump. She cupped and rubbed the firm yet marvelously soft flesh, first through the high school girl's blue skirt before simply slipping her hands under the rather skimpy clothing and firmly grabbing, groping and slapping the girl's lovely ass, earning all matter of squeals and overall adorable sounds from the just-as-adorable girl in her lap.

Her other hand meanwhile, was rubbing up and down Sakura's back, gently raking her finely-manicured nails over the girl's back, making her moan softly against Chun-Li's lips.

Soon, however, the ladies soon began to feel the effects of their rising desire and passion.

The heavy making-out wasn't enough.

So, Chun-Li started by sitting up, picking Sakura up by the ass with a squeal, and then pushing the younger girl down on her desk, pushing away papers, folders and even her laptop, which she gingerly placed on a small table next to her desk. She heard Sakura giggle.

"So careful, Chun-Li-san…" She commented, tilting her head to the side in an adorable fashion. The older woman turned to her with a grin. Her reply came in the form of a trail of kisses from Sakura's lips to her ear, nibbling on the lobe, moving down to the schoolgirl's neck and nibbling on the silky-smooth skin, gently biting and sucking on the side of Sakura's neck.

The younger girl sighed and wrapped her arms around Chun-Li's shoulders, gently running her fingers through the older woman's beautiful, chocolate-brown tresses.

Chun-Li's hands then moved from Sakura's bottom to her legs, gently stroking the girl's strong, finely-muscled thighs. After a moment, the Chinese beauty moved her hands up Sakura's sides, moving below the girl's sailor fuku. She pushed the top up past Sakura's firm tummy, further up, and the girl soon got the message. The Japanese Street Fighter moved her hands away from Chun-Li's body and beyond her head so that the pesky shirt could be removed.

In fluid motion, Chun-Li took Sakura's shirt and she pulled back to lovingly look at what Sakura had to offer, making the younger girl gingerly cross her arms over her lovely, well-developed chest. Chun-Li giggled and gently took Sakura's hands and pried her arms away from her bust, kissing the girl's knuckles. She then stared hungrily at her prize.

"N-No, Chun-Li-san…I'm sorry…I don't have big boobs like you…" Sakura whined with an adorable blush and embarrassed expression, looking at anywhere but Chun-Li's face. The Chinese Street Fighter chuckled softly.

"It's Ok, Sakura. Not all of us need to have a chest like Mai Shiranui," Chun-Li commented with a smile. "Besides, sometimes…a nice handful is all you need~!" She purred before unfastening Sakura's pale blue sports bra, making the head band-wearing girl gasp.

Her lovely, nice and full Japanese breasts bounced free of their cotton confines, and Chun-Li could've sworn she heard a tiny "boing!". She shrugged the thought with a giggle.

To Sakura's confused expression, Chun-Li simply said a quiet "Never mind" and, leaning down to kiss Sakura on the lips, she got to work.

Chun-Li gently but confidently cupped Sakura's breasts in her hands and began to knead, squeeze, massage and overall fondle the lovely mounds of flesh, occasionally pinching and pulling on the pink, hardened peaks, making Sakura let out the most adorable noises Chun-Li had ever heard.

Then, Sakura outright cried out when she felt the soft pair of lips she had been kissing earlier land on her breasts and begin to kiss and suck her nipples, alternating between each breast. The Street Fighting schoolgirl let out beautiful sounds of pleasure, gently cradling the back of Chun-Li's head, lovingly threading her fingers through her beautiful partner's long, silken locks, which spilled down Chun-Li's shoulders and brushed against her exposed torso, giving Sakura a nice, tickling sensation.

A few blissful moments of breast play later, Sakura gently put her hands on Chun-Li's shoulders and pulled her up, kissing her again long and sensually. Then, with a blushing face and a shy look in her eyes, she made a request.

"Ah, Chun-Li-san…I…I want you…_inside_…so, could you please…?" The girl looked away in embarrassment, unable to finish her sentence. Chun-Li giggled and gently kissed Sakura's forehead and grinned.

"It's Ok, Sakura-chan~ I know exactly what you want. So…get down on all fours, right here, on my desk~" She purred. Sakura's blush deepened but she agreed with a quiet "H-Hai…"

Soon, we find Sakura stripped of all clothing except her head band, fingerless gloves and sneakers, sitting on her hands and knees on top of Chun-Li's ample work desk, her beautiful ass and dripping-wet pussy facing a beaming Chun-Li.

Sakura trembled when her love partner placed her hands on her rump, gently stroking her cheeks.

"Teehee~ And they say Cammy has a nice ass. Well, she's not the only one~" She cooed, leaning in and kissing Sakura on both cheeks, gently licking the gooseflesh.

"I-Iiaahh…C-Chun-Li-san…d-don't say t-that! It's…it's embarrassing…!" Sakura whined. The older woman giggled.

"Heh, sorry, sorry. I'm just saying the truth~ So…how do you Japanese say…? Oh yes, I think it's…" Chun-Li leaned closer to Sakura's soaked flower. "_Itadakimasu~!" _She whispered before plunging right in, penetrating Sakura's opening with her tongue, extending it as far as she could inside the girl, sucking on her outer labia and licking every inch of delicious pussy she could reach.

Sakura, meanwhile, cried out in pleasure when Chun-Li first dove in, before settling on a steady rhythm of moans, mewls, squeals of pleasure, with an occasional loud cry whenever the older Street Fighter's tongue landed on a particularly sensitive spot.

For a moment, the only sounds in the office were Chun-Li's loud, vulgar slurping sounds and Sakura's sounds of rapture. Before long, however, Sakura found herself quickly approaching her breaking point as the fire in her loins burned hotter and hotter, desperate for release Sakura didn't know she could give, but Chun-Li most certainly could, and the highschooler fully trusted her beautiful companion to bring her over the edge.

Chun-Li most certainly did not disappoint, though for just a moment, Sakura thought she would be left hanging as Chun-Li stopped licking her pussy…only to cry out as loud as she could when the Chinese beauty slapped Sakura's ass, spread her cheeks apart and then, dove straight into her puckered rosebud, rimming her.

This lasted the whole of ten seconds, at the very most, before poor Sakura's body couldn't take it anymore and she _screamed_ out her release as the most powerful orgasm of her life ripped through her body, spreading through her like wild fire.

For a moment, Sakura blacked out, going completely limp on Chun-Li's desk.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Sakura came to, she was being cradled in Chun-Li's embrace, splayed over her body in the Interpol agent's comfy office chair. Her eyes widened in surprise, wondering what she was doing there.

Soon, however, the memories of the intense pleasure Chun-Li made her feel came to her mind, and she was soon blushing scarlet, still naked, burying her face in the crook of Chun-Li's elegant neck, squealing in embarrassment.

"Kyaaahhh! Chun-Li-san…I…I…!" Chun-Li looked in confusion at the apparently-distraught Sakura.

"Huh? What's wrong, Sakura?" She asked in concern upon seeing the hints of tears at the edges of the girl's big, brown eyes.

"I…I'm sorry! I'm sorry I passed out! Gosh! This is SO embarrassing…kyaahhh…no way! How could I-?!" She was silenced by a deep kiss from the woman holding her in her lap. Sakura soon melted into the kiss.

"Sakura, it's Ok. Really! It's Ok, don't worry. You're a virgin, aren't you?" Chun-Li asked with a kind smile after breaking the kiss. Sakura blushed scarlet, yet nodded. "See? There's nothing to be ashamed of. Not everybody can go another round in their first time, not even girls. It's Ok." Chun-Li squeezed Sakura lightly in her arms. The younger girl soon relaxed.

"O-Ok, Chun-Li-san…thanks. Still…damn, it sucks that I passed out…but I'm Ok now!" Sakura then sat straight in Chun-Li's lap, a fire in her eyes. "I can go another round! You should get pleasure too, Chun-Li-san!" She said.

Chun-Li looked at her in surprise before she smiled again and reached out, gently petting Sakura's head.

"Well, I'd love to, Sakura…but it's almost time to clock out. My shift is nearly over," she explained with an apologetic smile. However, to Sakura's suddenly sad expression, she added. "But! We ARE staying at the same hotel, aren't we, Sakura?" She winked. "I'm sure you can…make it up to me…later tonight, hm? Here's my room number. Come later tonight, Ok~?"

Sakura's sad expression then turned to a big, closed-eyed, beaming smile and she climbed off of Chun-Li's lap, standing before her and then, bowing to her, still naked.

"H-Hai! Thank you, Chun-Li-san! Please, look forward to it!"

Chun-Li couldn't help but giggle and stand up, hugging Sakura and kissing her softly.

"Oh, I do~ Now, how about you put some clothes on so we can go, hm? You don't want the whole HQ to see you in your birthday suit, do you?" she said with her hands on her hips.

Sakura stared at Chun-Li for a moment, staring blankly…before exploding on a full-body blush and rushing around the office, putting her clothes on in record time; Chun-Li laughing all the while.

Later, when Chun-Li and Sakura were back at the hotel and about to part ways till later, the Japanese girl took the Chinese woman's hand.

"You know, Chun-Li-san?"

"Hm?"

"I DO fancy someone…and I…I think…I think I love her already…" She then swooped in and landed another kiss on Chun-Li, whispering "_Aishiteru, Chun-Li-san~_" against her lips.

She then stood back and darted away, waving her hand at Chun-Li as she ran to the end of the hallway and disappeared beyond the corner.

Chun-Li stood, frozen at her apartment door, a goofy smile on her lips and twinkling eyes.

"Well…I was not expecting that…but still…" Chun-Li's heart fluttered. She didn't need a translator to know what Sakura had said.

"_Wo ai ni_, Sakura-chan~"

_FIN_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Authors' Notes:**

Hey guys, you've found your way to my first co-op fic! And I have to say, it was quite frustrating. It's hard because both parties need to make compromises...we just sort of blended our work together, but I will say Major Mike did most of the work, including the lemon and ending. I don't like the ending, and would prefer it to be different, but...compromises. Bah. To be honest, Major Mike did about 75-80% of the work and had the most influence, so all complaints can go to him! Anyway, hope you enjoy his, erm, OUR (-.-') fic!

Yes, bogey-kun. This was an interesting experiment, and I genuinely had fun writing it, but…let's not do it again. LOL

At least, not anytime soon. :P

Still, bogey-kun gave me the kick in the ass I so badly needed, and this is the result. :3

So, we hope you enjoyed reading this random li'l piece of SakuraxChun-Li goodness. I know I had fun writing it. X3

Thanks for reading, people!

_Semper-Fi!_ Carry on!


End file.
